


Unexpected lies

by SatanSam



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Family Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSam/pseuds/SatanSam
Summary: Running away from the mafia is quite a luck. Being able to escape them once, you have to be lucky.To escape them twice would be extraordinary. Therefore, escaping them for the third time, well let's just say it would be considered as blessed by the gods. Something no one had ever heard nor seen happening before. This is why no one dares to come across the mafia. If you had a will to live, you would stay as far away from them as possible. However, not everyone was fortunate enough to live without encountering the criminals. Some people were just unlucky. Strapped your seatbelt and hang tight as we dive into the story of a man who was unlucky enough to attract Korea's most notorious mafia attention.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AAvery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/gifts).



> Hi, this is the first time that I post one of my stories only. I have so many but I never had the courage to post it. I always felt like my stories weren't good enough. I decided to post this one because I really want to have feedback to help me ameliorate the story. So please enjoy the fanfic and don't be shy to comment!
> 
> I would also like to say that this fanfic was inspired by an amazing author and friend named AAvery. His fanfic is soo amazing you guys so go see it! It's called Hearts Awaken, Live Alive.
> 
> Ps: English isn't my first language so there might be mistakes I'm sorry for that.

Small information before beginning the story.

The main character is an OC I created. You'll learn more about him if you read the story.

For the relationship, I'm not not sure if I will write romantic scenes or implied them. I was going to put the story with general but I thought maybe some ship could be good. Also, and that depends on how I will feel when writing the story, I might make the oc end up with one of the members. Not those would maybe become a couple, by that I mean Yungi and Woosan. I'm still not sure though, so don't be surprised if the oc stay single.

There will be some heavy scenes in this fanfic, I will put disclaimers before the chapter but just in case I will say it now. This fanfic is dark since it talks about mafia and so blood, gore, violence, torture will be very explicit. I will write light scenes and there will be humour in the story don't worry. Still, it's gonna be hell. So please read at your own risks.

In no way, the act or speaking of any members of Ateez are real. This is all fictional. I might not portrait one of the members correctly as I do not live in their head so I don't know how they would react to certain things. All of this is from how I think they would or how I want them to act. I'm sorry if I make a member too ooc, I'm still trying my best to stay close to their characters. 

Anyway enough of my boring talk.

Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo bad at summary since I'm not used to posting stories. So for the first chapter, I won't write one.

Running away from the mafia is quite a luck. Being able to escape them once, you have to be lucky.To escape them twice would be extraordinary. Therefore, escaping them for the third time, well let's just say it would be considered as blessed by the gods. Something no one had ever heard nor seen happening before. This is why no one dares to come across the mafia. If you had a will to live, you would stay as far away from them as possible. However, not everyone was fortunate enough to live without encountering the criminals. Some people were just unlucky. Strapped your seatbelt and hang tight as we dive into the story of a man who was unlucky enough to attract Korea's most notorious mafia attention. 

______________________{∆}{∆}{∆}______________________

Hurried footsteps echoed on the rusting emergency stairs. A man rushed down the last sets of stairs, dread filling him. Twice. Twice, he was able to avoid being killed by the mafia. As his legs carried him away from his new apartment building, he could hear screams in the distance. This would mark his third time escaping the mafia.Turning left into a dark alley, the darkness engulfed him leaving nothing but the sound of his feet against hard ground.How he was able to disappear without them laying eyes on him would always remain a mystery to those around. Jumping over a fence, the man's legs carried him all the way to a small residential area. A welcoming orange light illuminated the street . It was a peaceful neighborhood where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. At least, not until now.Seong Min-Hwa, a bartender at the local nightclub, had attracted the attention of Korea's most notorious mafia. How, well even the short brunette didn't know the answer. Maybe it was because of his good hearings which he could have heard something he shouldn't have. Or perhaps was it because of his stupid curiosity? The man didn’t know. However the constant feeling of being tracked down would haunt him forever.Cursed himself for being there at the wrong time.

Passing a multiple of houses, the man paused to take a breather before making his way into one of the houses. The residential area was made mostly of big and beautiful houses with luxurious cars in the driveway. But, in the middle of all those large residences stood a smaller one. It's dark blue rooftop and it's size made it the odd ones out.This was the house our fugitive was making his way towards. It was a place he once had called home. Growing up also means leaving the place you love behind, and so after so many years away from this place, the bartender felt nostalgic. Even in a critical situation like this one. 

A door was opened with brutal force and shut as hard as it was open. An older man sat on the couch frozen in place as his eyes observed the one causing such a scene. As odd as the house looked from the outside, it goes without saying it was as well on the inside.The layout of the bigger residences were quite simple. Opening the front door, you would find yourself into a large vestibule built with the finest polished wood in the area. Discarding your clothes into the walk in closet on the right, you would have to open the glasses door leading to the living room. From there, you could access the magnificent kitchen made of prestigious ceramics. A set of stairs leading to the second floor was on the right of the living room. You would feel overwhelmed by the beauty and the richest of the house. But we are not here to appreciate the charm of this house, so let's go back to our fugitive and the odd house. This house didn't have a vestibule. Once you stepped inside, you would find yourself already in the living room. Adjacent to the living room was the kitchen which was less impressive than the luxurious one in the other houses. An office room was on the right of the living room, slightly away from the stairs. Going up the stairs, you would find yourself in a corridor large enough for two people standing next to each other. There were three doors on the left and, at the end of the corridor, a trapdoor to the attic. Two of those doors opened to a room and the last door was the bathroom.This was a small but comfortable home. 

Min, his back leaning against the wooden front door stared at his only friend. Terror clear as water on his face. Panting, he pleaded ;"I need your help" For a brief moment, the two stared at each other, the muffled noise of the tv filling the silence of the night. The older man then stood up and mentioned the younger to follow him.

____________()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_____________

"YOU WHAT!!!!!"

Min flinched as his friend yelled. Sitting on a table in the "secret basement behind a bookshelf" of his friend's house, he watched as the man in question punched another table near him.

The secret basement wasn't big. The room, filled with bookshelves and computers, was the size of a normal living room. It's dark grey walls made it seem like a prison more than anything else. A blue light illuminated the small space.Nothing in the room felt inviting. Cold light, grey walls, books upon books, empty cups of coffee, stacks of papers on tables and computers. Those were the things surrounding the short brunette. If you had been there with him, you would have felt trapped and slightly claustrophobic. 

While Min-Hwa waited for his friend to calm down, his gaze fell upon the set of computers at the back. He remembered the angry man explaining to him what each and every computer was used for. Most of them were used as hacking software, others were used for surveillance and the last two in the far left corner were for his personal use. The older man was quite the paranoid. He, himself, was a cautious person, but his friend was a step higher. To learn that Min was chased by the worst mafia of Korea, he was probably dying of freight.

"I didn't plan it to go that way….."

In a brisk movement, the older man stood in front of him a hand firmly gripping Min’s collar. Coal black eyes stared deeply into the bartenders.

"You….OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T PLAN IT!!"

Moments passed before any of the two moved. The quiet vibration of the computers echoing around them. Gulping down, Min-Hwa bit his lower lips. Without a word, his friend let go of his collar and receded. For how long Min knew the older, he had never seen him this panicked."How did you get their attention anyway?” asked the man while he approached a set of screens. The way his bright blond hair fell in front of his eyes and the blue light of the screen, which was casting a soft halo around his face, made the man appear younger than he was. Throughout the years, the bartender had seen multiple colours in his friend’s hair. Usually, the colour would only stay for a month or so before the older man changed it. Now, as the end of the month grew near, Min wondered if he would change it again. Smiling at the thought of his friend with bright green hair, Min-hwa approached the same set of screens. “I don't know Chung Ho-Hyung “Dumbfounded, he glanced at Min-Hwa, blond strands keeping his eyes hidden.

“So you’re telling me you don’t know how some of the most notorious mafia are hunting your ass.”

His voice was cold and his face was stoic.

“ Actually….they are eight”

A mere flicker of the lights made the two men freeze. Feeling uneasy, Min let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding while eyeing his friend. “Oh, sorry I wasn’t specific enough!” groaned Chung Ho, gazing at Min before his fingers tapped swiftly on the keyboard.

Yet again, the light flickered but this time something changed in one of the cameras shown on the screens. A man dressed in all black stood tall before Chung Ho’s front door. The man sported the symbolic black hat and black mask that made him a member of Ateez. His deadly eyes were fixed on the camera as if he was looking directly at Min through it. Feeling his friend's glares, Min-hwa turned to him with an apology smile. It took him a little while to process the smack he had received on the back of his head. "What was that for?!" He winced as his hand rubbed the place he had been hit. Chung Ho's attention was back to the screens where the same man stood unmoving. "For leading them here!What were you thinking?" Grumble the man as he furiously placed a strand of his blond hair behind his ear. 

"Well for my defense, I thought it would take them longer to find me than merely a day!" Retorted the bartender as he crossed his arms. He was visibly hurt that his friend was more worried about himself.

"After following someone for as long, you start to understand how they fonction.." Chung Ho mumbled to himself, the sound of the keys being pressed a regular rhymes in the quiet room. Rolling his eyes, the short brunette approached the many bookshelves, leaving the older with his computers. Min-hwa skin felt cold, his heart was pounding and adrenaline rushed into his entire body. They had found him quicker than the last time. Usually, Min-hwa had months free from running for his life. Months became weeks after his first escape. Now, not only was the weeks of little freedom reduced to days, it only took them one day to find him. Min-hwa wondered how long it would take them to find him if he did escape for a fourth time.Deep in his thoughts, Min jumped when his friend cursed loudly. Shaking himself out of daize, the short brunette took a deep breath. “ I’ve been able to escape you three times now, and I will keep escaping you no matter what!” Vowed the man as he turned back to his older friend.

“ What’s the situation Chung Ho?”

The mafia member was still there, unmoving like a statue.Chun Ho was now in front of the hacking computers, a frown on his face.

“ Fuck sake! I was wondering how the hell my sensor didn’t go off once the man was near my house.”

Tons of green letters showed up on the computer screen moving faster than Min could read them. He never understood how his friend was able to decipher anything from those flashing green letters. For him, it was just a bunch of scribbles all over the screen. Sometimes, he could even see math equations appear along the words and letters. How could someone comprehend this was a mystery. Chung Ho tapped the keyboard and sent Min a quick glare over his shoulder.

“My systems were hacked. By whom, I’m looking into it as we speak but I have an idea on who it is already since Halloween man is here.” Nodding to the screen showing the said man, Chung Ho rushed toward one of the empty tables on the side of the room. Reaching beneath it, he smiled when his fingers touched the cold object hidden there. Unlocking the weapon from its holder, Min observed the gun in his friend’s hand. Their eyes met as Chung Ho loaded the gun making sure the safety was off.

“ This is for me. You can go fetch a kitchen knife if you want “.

Rolling his eyes, Min crossed his arms.

“ So what are we supposed to do? Wait here until he gets bored and decides to leave?”

The gun firmly in his hand, Chung Ho approached Min and knocked on his forehead.

“ Hello?!, where is the Min-Hwa I trained at?” Scoffed the older man, his face to close for Min’s comfort.“ You were able to escape them three times now. Show me what that little brain of yours can do.” With that, the man stood aside, gesturing to the door with the gun.

“Once you step out of this room, the one who hacked my stuff will be able to see and hear everything you do” Pointing his gun toward the screen showing the ateez member, the blond man kept his gaze fixed on Min. “What he’s doing is a tactic I showed you when you were younger. His pressuring you into doing something irrational, like running out of the backdoor or trying to fight him.” Placing his empty hand on Min's shoulder, Chung Ho squished it in a recomforting manner. He hoped it would help the kid feel more confident.In their peripheral view, the screen flickered. As it came back on, the unmoving man was now closer to the door but his eyes were still fixed on the hidden camera. Letting go of the brunette shoulder, Chung Ho lightly pushed the younger toward the door of the secret room.

“Go now, before the boogie man decides he’s done waiting for you to make a mistake.”A small pause before he added “ Show them who’s the smartest one!” 

Min-Hwa observed the older man, debating on whether leaving him there or forcing his friend to come alongside him. As if reading his thoughts, Chung Ho rolled his eyes and patted Min rather harshly on the back.

“Don’t worry for me kiddo, I’m way better than you to disappear without a trace. Now go before I kick you out!”

This was how Min found himself trying to escape death for a fourth time.Using the knowledge his older friend had taught him, he quickly left the safety of the secret room. His other escapes were more based on instincts than strategy, hence why Min didn’t know how he did it. Ateez were strong. Stronger and cleaver. However, Min could be considered a better strategist than them. No use in trying to find a sneaky way out of the house. He needed to outsmart them.

“Think Min think….”

Ateez used a tactic to pressure him into fleeing. They tried to instill fear by showing up at his front door. The man was only there to intimidate him. For sure, the rest of the members were surrounding the house. Hidden in the darkness or using high as to not be detected.Their hacker was talented that was for sure meaning they were probably aware of the layout of the house. Therefore, it meant they only knew about the stored layout and official information on the house. Chun Ho had modified the house without a plan, meaning there was no record of the work he did. No way of knowing about the centre counter door in the kitchen. Staring back at the bookshelf, he closed a while ago, Min smiled as he remembered his friend telling him to get a knife in the kitchen. Of course, the old man would give him the answer.If, like Chung Ho said, the Ateez hacker had access to the camera, both inside and outside the house,and if he did see Min use the secret hidden door, the man behind the screen wouldn't know where it leads. Neither did he actually. This house used to be his own. He used to live here, heck he was raised here. He had spent more time in this house than his own. Though, he was aware of some of the secret room and escape route Chun Ho had built within the house. He didn't know where most of them lead.

Once he stood in front of the counter, he made sure to grab some knives before unlocking the secret door. The top of the counter slides to the left revealing a set of stairs. Quickly, Min opened the sides and stumbled down the stairs. His feet had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard the front door burst open. Well, there goes his theory of being watched. He just hoped he was able to get out of the tunnel before the man behind him caught him. At least, he could say he outsmarted them.


End file.
